


A Letter on the Firing Line

by AnglophileKat



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnglophileKat/pseuds/AnglophileKat
Summary: A short scene written to;
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RMoQj9GIxg





	

My Dearest Lucy;

Had I known it would come to this I would have writ you more often.  
For not, I beg your forgiveness, for that and for a hundred other things.  
I know what you would say, my love. But it is my fault.   
I didn't have to be a military man, I chose this for me. For us.

I dread the sadness I will bring you in a months or so time,  
When a man in green arrives at your door, with news of what's happened.  
When you fall to your knees and scream, I wish i could be there to catch you.

Lucy, my Love, I fear this is my last letter.   
A letter which I write on my way to defeat, so you will not receive it.  
For that too I am sorry.

I love you always;  
James


End file.
